


Lunar Eclipse

by SachiSync



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Guzma gets arrested, Maybe - Freeform, Moon is 18, probably, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiSync/pseuds/SachiSync
Summary: When Guzma gets arrested for assault against his father, Moon decides to call in a favor from a friend to help him out. Guzma may not be a friend, but she feels inclined. After all, he has a certain charm to him. He's hard to get along with yet he's hard to hate. He's intriguing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and putting my work so openly for others to see is a little nerve racking, but I hope you enjoy!

Officer Jenny pressed closely to Guzma’s back with great hostility, tightly forcing the handcuffs onto his wrists. Her small frame hid immense strength Guzma didn't know was possible of someone her size, and this became apparent to him as her forearm was applying a lot of pressure across his back. He arched it the most he could so his face wouldn’t press against the hot hood of the police car. He was done resisting arrest, he didn’t feel keen on fighting with an Arcanine so close to him, eyeing him up, seeming ready to use bite at any moment. Officer Jenny was speaking his Miranda Rights to him as she wrapped her hand around the chain of the cuffs, pulling him up, making their height difference highly apparent. Arcanine growled as she continued her speech, but Guzma wasn’t focused on any of it. None of it. Instead, he was focused on his mother’s face, tears streaming down like a never ending river, and his father being treated by the paramedics. They were cleaning the blood out of his mouth. Officer Jenny finished her short speech, shoving Guzma into the police car. He began to scream drunk, angry slurs and curses. Who starts drinking at 10:00am anyways?


	2. Feeling Inclined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is on the news for something other than the actions of the now disbanded Team Skull.

Moon sipped her roserade tea. Despite having no lavish to it, this was like heaven. A break from battles as champion, even if only for a weekend, was what she really needed. Thus, here she was. It was pleasant. Suddenly, Moon looked over at the Pokémon Center TV as a male newscaster brightened the screen. “The ex-leader of the once infamous and now disbanded Team Skull has been placed under arrest with a bail of 100000 PokéDollars. His arrest took place on Route 2 at a small home once police were called for a disturbance by a neighbor,” Moon’s eyes were fixed on the TV, and it seemed as was everyone else’s eyes in the Center, because it was silent. “The police were then called again a short period after the first call, and were then informed it seemed an act of aggression took place.” Whispers broke out amongst the Center-goers, “Once police and paramedics arrived on the scene, the man put up a fight before finally giving in and cooperating. An abundant amount of alcohol was found in his system, and paramedics had to tend to the man who was attacked, taking him to the hospital to insure there were no unseen major injuries. He was left with a broken nose, busted lip, and multiple missing teeth, considerably minor injuries. No word on the charges to be placed.” The newscaster cleared his throat, fidgeting with papers before him, “More news to come at 5.” Moon downed her remaining roserade tea. She recollected the day she met Guzma in Malie Garden. His confident grin as he stared down Professor Kukui. Then his look of disdain as he eyed her up as his opponent, clearly underestimating her. And finally, the way he yelled at himself when he lost. She always wondered why he had a certain charm to him, though. The kind of guy you can’t help but be curious about. She sighed, thinking about how his trial would go. He would most definitely be found guilty, and that would lead to jail time. “Great going, Guzma,” Moon muttered to herself, standing up and discarding her empty cup. She felt inclined, and good thing she knew a someone who she could call a favor into, but she wasn’t certain he would help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assuming the money system in the game is in pennies, 100000 PokeDollars would be $1000. In case anyone was wondering.


	3. Didn't Need Your Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma doesn't seem very grateful for Moon stepping in, but at least he won't have to sleep in a bed that's too small, right?

Guzma sighed, laying down on the hard bed of his cell. It’s only been 24 hours and he already felt like he was going insane. “Great going, Guzma. This is fucking ridiculous. You don’t even fit on this dumbass bed!” He thought to himself, pulling his hands up to his face to run then from his forehead to his jaw as if it could wipe away the stress. “You just needed a drink, didn’t you, you fucking idiot!” He scolded himself aloud. “Guess I better get comfy,” he said to himself, closing his eyes and shifting in the undersized bed. What seemed like hours passed, but he couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t even get comfy, but to his shock, his cell door was opened as a short, older male officer stepped in. “You’re lucky,”the officer have him a seemingly tired glance, “An international policeman and some girl got you released, no court necessary. Paid an appropriate amount of money to your folks, too. You better thank ‘em.” Guzma slowly stood up, “Who the hell…?” He walked out of the cell and the officer closed the door behind them. The officer gave Guzma his clothes and brought him to get changed. Once he finished slipping on his baggy clothes the officer escorted Guzma to the front of the station. Before him he saw Moon, glaring daggers into him. Lucky for him, that look was something he was used to. They handed him his belongings, pokéballs that contained his Pokémon and his sunglasses. He quickly shoved his precious bug pokèmon into his pockets and put on his sunglasses, then frowned at Moon, “I didn’t need your help,” he stated, looking away, “And don’t expect all that money back, I’m broke. How much did you pay them anyways?” Moon huffed before speaking, “100000, the same as your full bail,” Moon still had a lot of money from her work with the same man who helped her out here, “And I’m not asking for money back, and you didn’t need my help, but we both know you’re happy to be out,” her glare softened, but still remained sharp nonetheless, “Now I want an explanation.” His frown deepened, “Don’t think I owe you one, brat. You’re not my mom, or my pal, or my nanny. You’re just some goody-two-shoes trainer, and you already saved my ass once, so I don’t understand why you got me out,” he crossed his arms over his chest, staring down on her. “So what are you wanting for this, short stack? You don’t want money, so what do you want?” She huffed, “I said I wanted an explanation.” This time, Guzma raised an eyebrow, moving his arms so his hands were on his hips, his usual stance, “Fine. I was drunk. My dad began sayin’ things, and well…” He went silent for a second, because he knew she knew the next part, “You happy, princess?” He asked in a condescending tone, a grin lifting onto his face. Moon brought her hands up to rub her temples. “What was I expecting? Big bad Guzma can’t keep his hands to himself when he’s drunk,” she looked up at him before turning to walk out of the police station. “Hey, was that all you wanted? You pay all that money and then just leave?” She turned back to him. “Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?” She knew it was. He was a bad guy, and she was a good girl. Of course it was hard to believe. Nonetheless, he went silent, giving her the same frown he usually wore. She turned to walk out again, opening the door to exit. As she stepped out she growled out a, “You’re welcome,” and Guzma watched as the door closed behind her. “Whatever,” he growled back at the door, his face still twisted into a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post another chapter, mainly because the first two aren't satisfying to read and they're a short length.


	4. Nothing Like the Smell of Coffee and Regret In the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Kukui have coffee, but she has no need to explain. He knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be rather slow, and exists for a few reasons.  
> One, because Kukui.  
> Two, because it will give a bit of backstory on Guzma.

The next day Moon woke up and quickly began to get ready, showering and getting dressed at an unusually fast pace for a day of leisure. She had told Professor Kukui she’d be there early morning to have a cup of coffee with him. It was another pleasantry of having days off, time to spend with friends.  
She hastily threw on her clothes and brushed through her black hair, which was a pain when she hit the knots. She knew she had no reason to rush, but she did anyways, exiting her house just 15 minutes after she woke up.  
She took to a sprint to make it to Kukui’s, feeling sand on the bottom of her feet as it slipped between her feet and her flip-flops. It didn’t take her long to reach the porch of the professor’s shack and after having knocked on the door she took off one flip-flop off, hit it against the door frame, dusted off her foot and put the flip-flop back on. Kukui opened the door when she was midway through the same process with the other flip-flop, dusting off her foot. He smiled at her, a plain white mug in hand,  
“In such a rush you left your hair wet, yeah?” He asked in an amused tone.  
Moon scoffed, smiling and pushing him out of the way to enter the house. “No, I decided to take an early morning dip in the ocean,” she remarked as Kukui chuckled.  
“Woo, nothing wrong with that.” Kukui said, grinning ear to ear, taking a seat on the couch.  
Moon walked at a brisk pace towards the coffee pot. “I’m ready to drown my sorrows and mistakes in coffee,” she joked as she opened the cabinet and grabbed a plain black mug, pouring some coffee from the coffee pot into it. Once she added sugar and creamer she joined Kukui.  
They immersed in conversation until both of their cups were empty. Then, silence broke out among them, causing Moon to enter thought.  
She was thinking about Guzma.  
Did he really not care that she helped him? There was no way he wasn’t grateful, right? Kukui must’ve noticed her questioning facial expressions as she stared down at the floorboards, because he broke her from her thoughts,  
“Something on the floor interesting you?” He asked with his usual carefree grin.  
She looked up at him, “Oh. Uh, no. Just. Just thinking,” she managed to piece together. He looked at her, not wanting to ask. Despite knowing their history, Moon choose to elaborate. “Did you see the news yesterday? Guzma…”  
“He’s disbanded Team Skull because of you, but even still he’s troublesome.” Kukui looked thoughtful. Moon hummed in agreement softly, "I called in a favor last night... It wasn’t the right thing to do,”  
Moon continued, taking a deep breath, about to speak again until Kukui interrupted.  
“You got him out of it,” Kukui still had a thoughtful frown on his face, “No. It wasn’t the right thing to do, and you know that, yeah.”  
Moon looked shocked. “How did you know?”  
Kukui sighed, it was clear he was disappointed in her, “You’re the first-ever Alolan League Champion, you need to start thinking about your reputation. People talk. People know.” She stopped breathing for a second. Her stomach sank. He was right, why didn’t she think about it? Some side of her knew she would regret it the next day, but she didn’t listen to her own rationality.  
“I’m sorry, Kukui,” shame clear in her voice, she looked away from him.  
“Champ, I am disappointed, but I’m not who you should be worried about. You’ve got kids who look up to you, parents who see you as a good role-model, yeah? You need to make better decisions. Don’t get tangled up with Guzma. Trust me, no good will come from it. He's had a bad past. His father's doubt on him and possible abuse has made him angry, and he doesn't want to ever feel weak again. That's why he hates to loose. That's partially why he formed Team Skull, it seems. To be on top, to feel in charge.” Although it was clear Kukui was just theorizing, he probably just hit the mark.  
Kukui then began smiling again, causing Moon to smile a bit, “he does seem... unstable," Moon looked into Kukui's eyes with confidence at her own statement to follow, "I won't get tangled with Guzma, don't worry.” 

Well, one can only try so hard to listen.


	5. A Day For Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon settles down in Melemele Meadow for a bit after training with her team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will also be rather slow, because it's build-up.   
> Next chapter will have more action than the last ones. Hopefully you guys like it.

“Sunday, my last day off.”   
Moon sighed. She stayed laying in her bed, not very keen on having to get up at 4:00am tomorrow morning to go to Ula’Ula island, but it was her responsibility as the Alolan Champion.   
She already let people down once, she can’t do it again, and she realized this yesterday when a child came up to her when she was getting groceries from the supermarket asking for an autograph and young boy’s mother came and pulled him away, staring at her with an angry look. Other people seemed to stare at her like she had killed someone close to them, but no, she only chose to help a man who stole Pokémon from people when he didn’t deserve help… so their attitudes were highly understandable.   
Due to all of this she had no intent of leaving her house today, but she knew she needed to go train with her team.   
Neither she nor them can get use to laying back, even if her reputation was going down because of her actions. So, she decided to get up and pull herself to the shower.   
“C’mon, Moon, you’re an adult. Reputations can be rebuilt.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Moon arrived in Melemele Meadow. She figured the beautiful scenery would be nice to unwind in for their after training snack after having trained on Route 3. Closer to the entrance, of course, to avoid the flying pokémon.   
Moon made her way through to a ledge on the far side and opened her bag, pulling out a blanket and setting it down to sit on. From there she set up bowls and filled each with pokémon food and a couple pokébeans.   
She finally released her team once she finished the preparations: Primarina, Arcanine, Alolan Sandslash, Metagross, Tauros, and Lurantis.   
They all ate happily, but there was the occasional anger when Sandslash would try to steal food from one of the others despite having a bowl that was almost full. Moon pulled out a small fruit salad for herself and laughed at the shenanigans of her team. Although Moon had to occasionally scold Arcanine for trying to use flamethrower on Sandslash when he tried to steal her food, and then continued, once again, to scold Sandslash for trying to steal, threatening to put him back into his pokéball.   
It eventually escalated to Moon having to move Sandslash and his bowl of food on the other side her so he couldn’t reach the others.   
“Well, you’re not a steele type for nothing, eh, buddy?”   
Sandslash just gave her a glare of disapproval as she laughed at her own joke. She was then able to finish her fruit salad without anymore interruptions, the pouty dual ice-steele type by her side.


	6. Tsunami Named Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Guzma meet again for the first time after she got him out, but there's a bit of tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was what the unnecessarily added chapter was building up to. I needed a way to get Moon on Route 2, didn't I? Plus, I always like to see what team the author's choose for the protagonist to possess, so I wanted to add that also. Anyways, on to chapter 6!

Moon called her team back to their balls once everyone finished their lunch.  
She headed out of Melemele Meadow and down to Route 2 to get back to her home on Hau’Oli Outskirts.  
She looked at her watch on her left wrist, 4:00pm. She let out a sigh of relief, some time to go back to the house and rest.  
Guzma’s parent’s house was now in sight, and upon seeing it she slowed her walking pace. Once she reached the side of the house her walking pace then quickened; she knew Guzma wouldn’t be there, but something about the place made her feel uneasy. Maybe it was the knowing that a couple days ago it was the place Guzma attacked his father, causing police to enter the usually quiet route. Yeah, maybe that was it.  
Nonetheless, her heart almost stopped when she heard a voice call her name behind her. It was gruff and deep, and it was a voice she could recognize in an instant.  
She wanted to dart, but something was urging her to turn around.  
And so, she did.  
Just as she thought, or rather knew, Guzma stood before her, his eyes glaring into her.  
“What?” Her voice came out quiet and sheepish.  
“You got me out of going to prison and asked for nothing in return but an explanation,” he started, then his face twisted into a shit-eating grin, “And I think I know why.”  
Moon looked at him confused, not sure what kind of absurd assumption he’d make.  
“You have a thing for your boy,” his grin grew wider as Moon grimaced at the thought.  
“No! Most definitely not!” It was so crazy she almost wanted to laugh.  
“Oh really? Then why did you help me so quickly?” His grin shrank to a smirk, he clearly wasn’t convinced at her previous answer.  
Moon thought for a couple seconds, trying to piece together the right answer. “Pity. Lusamine screwed you over, you had to end Team Skull, you didn’t need to go to prison on top of all that.”  
Guzma’s smirk left and his face was now filled with anger.  
“Pity,” he repeated, rage clearly welling up within him,  
“I don’t need your pity! I didn’t need your pity!” He was already being loud, and anyone on the route would no doubt know it was him.  
“What? You think you have pity rights because your life is so good?” He was raising his voice even louder now, and if he kept this up the police would be called again.  
Moon immediately regretted her words, now staring up at him like a Deerling in headlights.  
“No, no… I-… My life isn’t-...” she couldn’t will herself to speak.  
Guzma had an incredulous look on his face, “And to think I was actually going to-...” he cut himself off, closing his eyes and entering thought for a second. There was an eerie silence that left faster than it came, “Guzma! What is wrong with you?!” Moon took a step back,  
“Guzma, I’m sorry… It wasn’t pity,” Guzma had his usual frown on now as he stared her down, expectant of an answer,  
“I don’t know, I felt inclined to do something.”  
“So you think you’re my fucking babysitter? My fucking supervisor?!” he now loomed over her,  
“No! I wanted to help you!” Her voice shook, her eyes watering with tears she forced back, and despite her clearly on the verge of tears, Guzma willed himself to raise his voice even louder,  
“Why?!”  
Moon couldn’t solve it herself.  
She didn’t even want to think about it, but suddenly it hit like a tsunami.  
The way his gray eyes gleamed, the untamed hair he had, his shit-eating grin, his stare like daggers, the way he’s so full of himself, how electric your battles were.  
He was right.  
Suddenly Kukui’s words came to mind.  
“Don’t get tangled up with Guzma. Trust me, no good will come from it.”  
Moon looked up at him now, no longer able to hold back her tears, “I guess you’re right,” she said simply, turning around to walk away.  
“Right about what?!” His voice was tense and still clearly angry.  
“I now realize” she was still walking down the route, “I do have a thing for your boy.”  
...  
Guzma was silent.  
Moon heard him turn around and begin to walk away.  
By the time she was down the hill she heard a motel door slam.  
She definitely wasn’t ready for the weekend to end anymore.


End file.
